Bajo la lluvia
by KinaraHyuga
Summary: Las cosas pasan no siempre porque así estuviera escrito. Algunas cosas el destino ya las tenía montadas, pero había otras en las que para lograr el objetivo tenias que poner tu corazón en ello aunque eso te hiciera vilmente vulnerable. O, al menos, eso le había dicho Hinata cuando se habían despedido años atrás. Ella había apostado por él aun cuando ni él se creía capaz.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo se tornaba gris desde que siquiera había amanecido. En las noticias de aquella mañana habían pronosticado una fuerte lluvia en la mayor parte del día, incluso se habían recomendado que de ser posible ni siquiera se atrevieran a salir de casa, lo cual sonaba absolutamente absurdo: Dios, ¿y a quién querían engañar? ¡Ese día era miércoles! El ombligo de la semana; los miércoles eran los días en los que no bufabas con resignación por ser inicio de semana, pero tampoco eran los días en los que rebosabas de felicidad por ser viernes.

El tráfico estaba imposible. ¿Quién diría que cuando llovía a la gente le gustaba salir más, especialmente en las horas pico?

Una chica en su automóvil suspiró con exasperación. Por lo regular su carácter era tranquilo y paciente, pero esa tarde absolutamente todo le estaba llegando hasta la coronilla. Hacía apenas 25 minutos y medio que había colgado con su novio para cancelarle por decimocuarta vez en ese mes. Hacia exactamente 32 minutos que había medio regañado a su hermana menor, por medio de un mensaje de texto, por haber subido una foto a facebook en donde ella (la hermana) solo traía puesto un mini short además del bra. Hacía poco menos de una hora que había tenido que soportar un escandaloso y exagerado regaño por parte de su jefe por haber llegado 20 minutos tarde aquella mañana debido a la tormenta. ¿Es qué acaso su odioso jefe caradura no tenía otra cosa más interesante qué hacer que fastidiarle la existencia por cualquier pequeñez? Y por si sus gritos fueran poco ¡le había descontado ese día de pago por llegar, según él, "excesivamente tarde"! eso sin mencionar que la había hecho trabajar aun fuera de su turno.

Bufó.

Estaba realmente enojada con ese hombre. La trataba como si fuera de palo. Maldito ricachón.

"—_Esto no va a funcionar. Terminaré chocando si sigo así". _– pensó al ver cómo casi atropella a un peatón por andar en su momento cabreado.

Intentó tranquilizarse y enfocar la mirada a una pequeña cafetería que estaba cerca de donde estaba.

Indecisa de sí sería buena idea o no, aparcó el coche a mitad de la cuadra y bajó con la típica delicadeza que portaba.

Corrió bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a la puerta del local. La abrió y de inmediato percibió unos olores bastante agradables; el rico aroma del café, pan dulce y té de hierba buena y jazmín, entre otras cosas muy ricas.

Se sacudió el caliente y hermoso abrigo negro que traía puesto para borrar de él el mayor rastro posible de agua, para después ir al cajero a pedir un capuchino y una rosquilla de chocolate.

Localizó una mesa junto a la ventana y se sentó plácidamente en ella a disfrutar de su comida.

"—_Si Kiba se llegase a enterar que cancelé nuestra cita, otra vez, para ir a un café a desestresarme sola, seguro que no se lo tomaría nada bien. En especial porque últimamente anda algo posesivo conmigo, y eso me estresa todavía más."_

Suspiró.

Kiba Inuzuka, su novio desde hacía 6 meses, en un principio había sido dulce y comprensivo, le solía gustar aconsejarla y darle una palmadita en la espalda cuando ella más lo necesitaba, pero nada más cumplieron 4 meses de relación y él le había propuesto algo total y absolutamente indecoroso; le había insinuado tener sexo, lo cual ella rechazó de inmediato; en el colapso de 2 semanas lo había rechazado 5 veces, lo cual había provocado en el Inuzuka una personalidad posesiva y territorial sobre ella. La trataba como si fuera un objeto, un tesoro que no quisiera que nadie más tuviera. La vigilaba y llamaba consecutivamente como para "asegurarse" de que no estuviera con otro, y a decir verdad, eso la tenia hastiada.

Ella no había aceptado ni aceptaría tener "relaciones sexuales" con Kiba solo por una simple calentura de éste. No. Ella quería que su primera vez fuera especial, con un chico a quien en verdad amara, y ese chico no era Kiba, de eso se pudo dar cuenta 2 meses atrás.

La chica estaba tan perdida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba con bastante detalle en la acera de enfrente de la cafetería donde se encontraba.

Ella tomó un trago de su café a la vez que cerraba los ojos. Su momento de "Hulk" ya había pasado. Ahora tan solo tenía unas fuertes ganas de llorar, que seguramente la terminaría por deshidratar.

La persona que la observaba se talló los ojos, después se dio una cachetada, y hasta se pellizcó, pero seguía viendo a esa mujer, a ese ángel caído del cielo. No estaba soñando, tenía que ser ella.

Se colocó bien la capucha de su abrigo azul marino, y en un momento de arranque, cruzó la calle tapizada en agua. Se introdujo en el local, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se acercó con paso tembloroso a la mesa de la chica que parecía estaba teniendo una pelea interna.

Ella conservaba los ojos cerrados, por lo que no pudo verlo, lo cual fue bastante alentador para él.

Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Estaba embobado. Era ella. No había duda, tenía que ser ella.

— ¿Hi-Hinata Hyuga? –pregunto tembloroso. ¿Qué tal que si su mente le estaba gastando una de sus buenas bromas? Definitivamente tenía que ir al oculista y al psicólogo.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Esa voz era…? No. ¡Qué absurdez!

Giró en automático la cabeza hacia su flanco izquierdo. Las consecuencias fueron inmediatas: un escalofrió le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza; la sangre se le comenzó a subir a las mejillas; su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora; y por si fuera poco, su cerebro simplemente olvido cómo pensar.

Él, sin embargo, la contemplaba embelesado. Hinata no había cambiado en nada, ni siquiera una arruga, cicatriz o marca de expresión se había apoderado de ella en esos… ¿qué?... casi 10 años que no la veía.

— ¿Na-Naru-to? –preguntó en susurro, escéptica.

Una sonrisa surcó la cara del joven.

—Vaya, Hinata, veo que tienes buena memoria, no me has olvidado.

¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a ese cabezota que ella lo había olvidado? Jamás, ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, hubiera logrado poder olvidar a ese cabello rubio, esos hermosos e hipnotizadores ojos azules, esas extrañas y curiosas rayas en las mejillas que le daban aspecto infantil, o esa sonrisa zurrona de él que siempre la había maravillado. No. Hinata no habría olvidado a Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ni aunque la hubieran amenazado a muerte para que lo hiciera.

—Y por lo que veo, tú tampoco me has olvidado a mí. –sonrió intentando mantenerse cuerda para evitar desmayarse, y no es que se desmayara muy a menudo, pero el verlo ahí, frente a ella, era una gran emoción que no podía controlar.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡No has cambiado en nada! Sigues tan joven como hace 10 años. ¡Hasta parece que estuviera viendo a la misma Hinata de 15 años! —"_Sigues igual de bonita que siempre…no, espera, ¡estas más bonita todavía!" _pensó el chico sin animarse a decírselo a la cara.

Realmente Hinata, a ojos de Naruto, no había cambiado para nada: sus ojos seguían siendo plateados, del color de la luna; su cabello había crecido, si, ahora le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura, pero lo seguía manteniendo de ese color tan poco peculiar y hermoso, azul eléctrico oscuro… suave y liso; su piel era blanca como la leche; y sus labios, Dios, sus labios eran tan delicados, finos y rosados, que simplemente eran perfectos. Era, en pocas palabras, la más hermosa muñeca de porcelana jamás creada.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado en nada, Naruto.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Claro que he cambiado. Ahora soy más guapo.

Ella soltó una risilla. Era cierto, sin duda estaba más guapo que a sus 16.

— ¿Porqué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? Hubiera estado encantada de ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

—No quería molestarte, además, ni yo sabía que iba a volver. Fue algo… ¿cómo decirlo?... de sorpresa. Eso sin contar que la señorita –la señaló- cambio de número de celular.

—Pudiste haber llamado a mi casa.

—Buen punto. Entonces no tengo excusa.

—No, no la tienes. –Concordó- Pudiste haberme avisado por algún mensaje en facebook, pero el señorito –ahora fue ella la que lo señaló con el dedo índice- canceló su cuenta hace 5 años. Pudiste decirme por twitter, pero no tienes. Al menos pudiste haber tenido la decencia de mandarme un correo electrónico, pero desde hace años que se cerró y canceló tu cuenta por falta de uso. –Le recriminó con cara seria- ¡Hasta por una video-llamada! Pero nunca te conectas en Skype. Naruto, hace 5 años que no sé nada de ti. –Se cruzó de brazos, molesta- ¿Sabes o siquiera te imaginas lo angustiada que he estado? Apenas hace 2 años me enteré de que seguías con vida debido a que tu mamá llamó a la mía para ver cómo estábamos. Lamentablemente cuando eso paso yo no estaba para pedirle que me pasara tu número telefónico o tu dirección para siquiera mandarte una postal. Estaba muy preocupada de que pudiera pasarte algo. Pero a lo que veo, el señorito se ha dado la gran vida mientras se olvidaba de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

— ¿Estás enojada? –El silencio le confirmó sus sospechas- Perdóname, Hina. La única excusa que puedo ofrecerte es que mamá quería que tomara muy en serio mis estudios, ya sabes, porque yo seré el que tomé las riendas de la empresa junto a mi padre cuando ellos crean que esté realmente listo, y pues tu sabes que nunca he sido muy destacado en los estudios, por lo que me vi obligado a eliminar cualquier distracción, ósea todas mis redes sociales, para poder demostrarles a mis padres y a mí mismo que si puedo.

Naruto se colocó una mano tras la nuca, en acto tímido, lo que le dio a entender a Hinata que todo lo que éste decía era verdad.

Por experiencia propia, ella sabía que su amigo no tomaba muy en serio la escuela cuando eran jóvenes; en más de alguna ocasión ella le había pasado las tareas, e iba a su casa, o él a la de ella, para que ésta le explicará las mismas. A menudo, en los exámenes, ella había hecho trampa y había adquirido con el tiempo cierta habilidad para pasarle las respuestas a Naruto. Hinata nunca copió en ningún examen, ni tampoco tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque sí tuvo muchas oportunidades, sin embargo, si hacía que su amigo le copiará por lo menos 4 de 10 preguntas, asegurándose así que él adquiriera (junto a las respuestas que él contestará bien por sí solo) por lo menos 7 u 8, hasta 9 preguntas bien de 10. No es que no confiará en las habilidades y memorias del chico, era solo que éste era muy distraído y ella realmente se preocupaba porque él no reprobará.

Naruto era consciente que sin Hinata no hubiera pasado la secundaria ni hubiera entrado a la preparatoria, y le agradecía de antemano todas esas tardes que se la pasaban estudiando.

—Supongo que debí avisarte de lo que iba a hacer. –Completó con un tono de culpabilidad- Si estás molesta conmigo, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo en que lo estés. –finalizó el muchacho viendo hacia el suelo.

La chica suspiró resignada y asintió.

—Ya entiendo. –Sonrió- De todos modos no estabas obligado a decirme nada. Espero que todo te haya salido bien.

Él levantó la vista y la posó en ella. Esa era la chica que él recordaba; siempre tan amable, comprensiva y atenta.

—Me gradué, y no puedo estar más orgulloso por ello. –sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegro por eso, Naruto. De verdad que sí. –Dijo sinceramente- Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Recuerdas? El día en que te fuiste te dije que podrías lograr cualquier cosa que te propusieras, solo tenias que poner tu corazón en ello.

—Apostaste por mí, Hinata. Creíste en mí aun cuando nadie más lo hacía, y ahora te estoy plenamente agradecido. Si logré esto, fue en tu nombre.

—No digas tonterías. –Se ruborizó- Si lograste eso fue porque tú querías, y no porque yo hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

—Modesta, como siempre. –dijo para después tomar asiento frente a ella en la misma mesa- Pero fuera de eso, quisiera pedirte un favor…, bueno, más bien a tus padres.

La chica pestañeó, notablemente confundida e intrigada.

—Es que… -prosiguió el rubio, avergonzado- creo que va a haber un congreso o un evento muy importante aquí, en Konoha, y prácticamente en ningún hotel hay habitaciones. Apenas pude conseguir alojamiento para la noche de ayer, que fue cuando llegué, pero los dueños del hotel ya me dijeron que no pueden darme habitación para hoy. Estaba pensando seriamente en ir a casa del teme de Sasuke a pedir posada, pero ahora que te veo, pues, se me ocurrió que tal vez… que quizá tus padres me permitirían dormir en su casa hasta que encontrará algo. Solo estaré aquí durante 15 días.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, arrugando el ceño, divertida.

—Y quieres dormir en casa de mis padres –afirmó.

—Pues… si ellos me lo permiten, si. –Concordó tímidamente.- ¿Crees que quieran?

—Es probable. Si. A mis padres, o por lo menos a mi madre le encantaría tenerte de visita, -agregó al recordar que por alguna extraña razón de la que no estaba enterada su padre y Naruto no se llevaban lo que se dice muy bien- por Hanabi no abría problema, pero… bueno… ¿n-no preferí-rias que-quedarte conmigo en vez de c-con ellos? –Ahora era el rubio quien no entendía nada- Hace unos cuantos meses comencé a vivir por mi cuenta, y compré un departamento. –Se explicó- No es muy grande, -aclaró- pero si lo suficiente para dos o tres personas. Hay una habitación que no uso, que bien podría ser para huéspedes y la cual usa Hanabi cuando se queda de vez en cuando conmigo. Podrías dormir en mi casa, si quieres, claro. –terminó con un deje de nerviosismo.

— ¡Si quiero! –respondió ansiosamente, más emocionado de lo que se supone debía de estar. Se sonrojó por su ya habitual imprudencia.

—Entonces ¿qué esperamos? –Declaró sonriente la chica- Son casi las 9, deberíamos ir por tus cosas al susodicho hotel ese que dijiste, e instalarte en mi casa antes de que sea más tarde.

— ¿Deseosa por tenerme en tu departamento? –preguntó coqueto mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla. Notó con diversión cómo se le subían los tonos a la cara a Hinata. Se rió sin poder evitarlo siquiera. Definitivamente esa seguía siendo la misma niña tímida, inocente y educada de la que se había enamorado hace ya tanto, por la que se había sentido desfallecer cuando se mudó de casa y ya no podía verla, y por la que se sintió extrañamente feliz cuando le dieron la noticia de que tendría que ir a Konoha por asuntos de negocios. Su Hinata. Cuánto la había extrañado. Y sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que admitir con pesar que ella había podido vivir sin él sin sufrir ninguna clase de cambio.

Nunca le dijo a la Hyuga sus sentimientos hacia ella por temor a perderle. Si tan solo supiera que él terminó con honores su licenciatura siempre con la idea de algún día ser merecedor de ella. De su corazón, de sus pensamientos, de su alma. De su amor.

CONTINUARÁ...

n/a: Hola gente detrás de la pantalla! Éste es el primer fic NaruHina que hago, ésta es mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste la historia... y realmente espero con ansia algún comentario que me quieran regalar si quieren que la continué... gracias por leer ^^


	2. Primera noche

Holaaaa! Vaya, no creí actualizar tan rápido, pero aquí me tienen. Muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a este humilde fic mío. Les confieso que apenas me estoy enseñando a subir los capítulos, por lo que en el pasado no pude poner lo que se supone debía poner, sin embargo nunca es tarde, así que aquí va:

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. **

**Todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia y/o desarrollo de este fic es creado por mí.**

Bien, espero que disfruten su estadía en este segundo capítulo.

**Capitulo 2. **

**Primera noche**

En vista de que Naruto no contaba con un auto en esos momentos, Hinata muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarlo. Llegaron al hotel en donde el rubio aun tenía sus cosas, y después de recogerlas se dirigieron al departamento de la chica.

A pesar de los años, de las experiencias, de sus caracteres y de la madurez, ambos chicos seguían platicando como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado.

Hinata no se sorprendió tanto cuando Naruto le contó que 3 años atrás se le había ocurrido manejar una bicicleta mientras ésta a su vez estaba montada arriba de dos patinetas, el resultado fue que se fracturó el antebrazo. El rubio siempre había tenido ideas locas.

La peli azul introdujo su coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vivía, y ambos subieron por el elevador. Al llegar al piso 7, salieron, y un par de minutos después Hinata abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Adentro estaba oscuro. La chica entró sin problemas, pero Naruto, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz, sin éxito.

—Hi-Hinata, ¿do-dónde estás? –dijo temeroso. No es que fuera cobarde, pero el tenerle miedo a la oscuridad aun no lo había superado.

—En la cocina. –contestó de lo más tranquila. –Pensé que tendrías hambre. ¿Quieres algo en especial de cenar?

El chico se recargó en lo que parecía la pared. Cerró los ojos. Su respiración comenzó a ser pausada y comenzaba a sentirse mareado y débil. Le estaba dando un ataque de claustrofobia. No obstante, respondió:

—Ra-ramen.

—Bien, ya lo preparo. Ponte cómodo. Ésta es tu casa a partir de ahora. –Se escuchó a la lejanía- Puedes ir poniendo tus cosas en la habitación que tiene la puerta blanca con algunas flores; lamento que te tocará el de las flores, pero Hanabi se las puso hace como un mes y no se las he podido quitar.

—Ok. –susurró más para sí que para ella. _"¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a la puerta de florecitas si no veo ni mis dedos?" _ Se maldijo entre dientes por no tener visión nocturna como los superhéroes. _"No hay fantasmas. Los fantasmas no existen. Los fantasmas son producto de mi imaginación. No existe el diablo. Estoy solo. Estoy solo. Nada más tengo que caminar con los ojos cerrados y no veré nada." _Se dijo, y así lo hizo.

En una mano llevaba su maleta, mientras que con la otra se dejaba guiar por la pared. Se topó con algunos muebles, pero tuvo el suficiente cuidado de no tumbar nada. Escuchó el rechinido de una puerta y no pudo evitar que los bellos de los brazos se le pusieran de gallina. Por fin logró introducirse a lo que parecía una habitación, siguió caminando hasta chocar con algo en las rodillas, le tembló todo el cuerpo. _"No seas idiota, seguro que solo es la cama"_ se reprochó, y en efecto, se había tropezado con la cama. Colocó su maleta sobre ésta sin molestarse en comprobar que en verdad ese fuera el cuarto que le correspondía. A tientas se sentó en la cama, suspirando al hacerlo. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todo el departamento olía a Hinata.

"_Huele tan bien" _

Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en esos poco menos de 10 años.

Hinata ya no era una adolescente, y por lo tanto, él tampoco era ya un niño. Ella se había independizado y vivía en un departamento sola; él, sin embargo, se había hecho "autosuficiente", ya que se compraba lo que quería y gastaba su salario en lo que deseaba, más no era independiente, pues si lo fuera ya no viviría con sus padres. Hinata era una mujer hecha y derecha, madura, inteligente, bonita, amable, linda, y por sobre toda las cosas, tierna y amorosa. Él apenas y era un pedazo de hombre, un niño que apenas estaba superando la pubertad, un chico tosco, inmaduro, torpe, un poco lento, y por sobre todas las cosas, estúpido. Ella era una dulce flor en invierno, única. Él era un feo árbol en el bosque, una horrible hormiga que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a esa flor salvo cariño y amor.

"_10 años, y ni aun con eso pude olvidarte."_ Soltó un suspiro en medio de una risa triste, burlándose de sí mismo. _"Mis novias no pudieron borrar tu esencia de mi piel, ni de mis recuerdos. Y justo cuando creí que ya no podría sentir nada por ti, vuelves a mí y abres con una sola palabra los sentimientos que con tanto trabajo había cerrado bajo llave en mi corazón. Que fácil derrumbas murallas, Hinata." _

Si bien, Naruto no era de los chicos que se podrían considerar cursis, pero cuando se trataba de esa mujer él podía hacer hasta lo imposible.

Suspiró.

Se levantó de la cama, dio dos pasos, pero se detuvo. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo no andaba bien por ahí ¿pero qué?

De repente, sintió algo "extrañamente maligno" tocar su pierna izquierda. El chico tembló como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tragó saliva, repitiéndose en susurros _"No es nada. No es nada. Estoy loco."_, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más que él y terminó por abrir los ojos en un intento de comprobar su teoría de que no había nada ni nadie. Bajó la vista. Lo que vio hizo que la sangre se le congelará. Había… había…

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gritó con tan esmerada desesperación que bien se pudo haber confundido su grito de miedo por uno de severa tortura.

En la cocina estaba la peli azul preparando tranquilamente el ramen que le había pedido su amigo, se encontraba concentrada, con un cucharon en la mano derecha. Pero al escuchar semejante grito brincó y terminó por tirar el cucharon al suelo. Se colocó una mano en el pecho para tratar de tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón, pero no sirvió de mucho.

"_¡Naruto!"_ pensó a la vez que salía corriendo de la cocina, empujando la puerta, hacia la sala, pero al llegar divisó entre las penumbras una sombra que llegaba hacia ella corriendo a la velocidad de un competidor del maratón de las olimpiadas.

— ¿Pero qué…? –comenzó, pero no pudo terminar. Soltó un chillido bastante notorio al sentir que esa "sombra" al acercarse a ella se inclinaba, la tomaba por la cintura, y se la colgaba al hombro como si ésta fuera un simple costal de papas.

El rubio instintivamente llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe, salió corriendo con dirección al elevador y, al llegar, apretó con mucha ansiedad y persistencia el botón de éste deseando por todos los cielos que las puertas se abrieran para poder salir de ese edificio a la voz de ya.

Hinata comenzó a golpearle la espalda en un intento por liberarse. Dios. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese hombre? ¡Nadie la había cargado así desde… desde…! ¿Para qué hacernos bobos? Nadie la había cargado como mochila desde que Naruto se había ido. Naruto era, al parecer, el único al que ella le daba un permiso inconsciente para que le hiciera esa clase de cosas que siempre la ponían en ridículo.

— ¿Qué se supone que éstas haciendo? –Le reprochó- ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Naruto!

Pero el chico no escuchaba. Seguía muy entretenido apretando el botón del elevador.

La chica, al notar el estado de shock en que andaba su niño de ojos azules, optó por la salida más fácil que siempre le funcionaba cuando eran jóvenes; le pellizco el glúteo derecho, provocando que éste saliera de su ensoñación y diera un brinco.

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te sucede?! –Medio gritó- ¡Esa aun sigue siendo zona prohibida de cualquier manoseo!

—Tú puedes cargarme y abrazarme las piernas sin siquiera avisarme ¿Pero yo no puedo pellizcarte tu… am… re-retaguar-dia? –se justificó totalmente avergonzada.

— ¡Pero lo hice para salvarte la vida!

— ¿D-de qué demonios e-éstas hablan-do?

— ¡Te salve la vida, Hinata!

— ¿Pero de qué?

— ¡De algo demoniaco que me ha rozado la pierna! ¡Te lo juro, Hinata, quería comerme!

La chica pestañeó. ¿Acaso Naruto había tomado alcohol y ella no se había dado cuenta?

—Haber, haber. Primero bájame. Luego ya veré qué te digo.

El rubio le obedeció, se inclinó y colocó sus pies en el piso. Después de reincorporarse la miró fijamente, soltando una típica sonrisa zurrona que lo caracterizaban desde niño. Simplemente no pudo evitar enternecerse y sentirse todo un galán al ver que la chica de sus sueños estaba totalmente ruborizada a más no poder, y pensar que ese sonrojo lo había provocado él lo hizo sentirse poderoso y vivo.

—A-ahora sí. Di-dime qué fue lo que pasó.

—Lo que te dije, Hina. –respondió con los ojos muy abiertos, haciendo ridículos movimientos con las manos, notablemente espantado- Algo rozó mi pierna y puedo jurar frente a un jurado legal que ese pequeño monstruo envolvió sus garras en mi rodilla. 

Ella lo miró incrédula a la vez que fruncía con lentitud el ceño. Naruto podría ser impulsivo, imaginativo y hasta extremadamente soñador, pero nunca un mentiroso. Tal vez no le creía, pero al menos le daría el beneficio de la duda.

—Aja. –musitó intentando sonar interesada, pero logró absolutamente todo lo contrario.

— ¿No me crees? –su tonó era angustiado y con un dejé de desilusión. La antigua Hinata de 15 años le hubiera creído cualquier disparate, pero al parecer esta nueva Hinata de 25 ponía todo a prueba, incluso a él. Eso le dolió.

—No es eso, Naruto. –le contestó en susurro, temiendo que éste se lo haya tomado a mal.

—No me crees. –afirmó.

—No es que no te crea, es simplemente que me parece increíble y algo absurdo que en los meses que yo he vivido aquí no me haya pasado nada fuera de lo normal, y sin embargo, cuando llegas tú te sucede que un duende con afilados dientes te quiere comer.

—No era un duende, de eso puedo estar seguro. –Se defendió cruzándose de brazos- Era peludo. No media más de unos 30 o 40 centímetros. Pero era espeluznante.

—Bien, digamos que te creo. –rodó los ojos fingiendo hacerse la desentendida, pero la verdad era muy distinta. No tenía la intensión de imaginarse a dicho "ser" para luego asustarse, porque después de todo tenía que admitir que era una miedosa y sus nervios casi siempre la traicionaban- Ahora, si me permites, tengo que regresar a la cocina a seguir preparando la cena, o de lo contrario terminaremos pidiendo una pizza.

— ¡No te preocupes por la cena! Podemos ir al restaurante de la esquina y dormir en tu automóvil. Lo importante ahora es sobrevivir. No pienso regresar a donde está ese espíritu chocarrero, y tampoco pienso dejar que te haga algo a ti.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Su amigo se estaba comportando de una manera muy infantil, incluso haciendo nuevo record para él.

—Y dime, ¿con qué piensas que pagaremos la cena? Mi bolso, junto a mi dinero, se quedaron adentro.

—Yo siempre cargo mi cartera en el pantalón.

— ¿Y con qué suéteres? No traemos nuestros abrigos y está lloviendo a mares afuera. –tras lo dicho por la peli azul, el rubio se dio una mirada a sí mismo, comprobando que en efecto no traía su abrigo azul… ¿en qué momento se lo había quitado?

—No importa. Me quito la camisa y te la doy para que no te mojes.

— ¿Y-y t-tu qué? –tartamudeó deseando pasar desapercibida, pues el tonto rubor se había colocado en sus mejillas al imaginarse a su mejor amigo de la adolescencia sin playera.

— ¿Yo? Oh, vamos, soy hombre, puedo aguantar.

—Los hombres también se enferman. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo quieres que durmamos en mi auto si las llaves las he dejado en la cómoda de la entrada?

—No había pensado en eso. –confesó poniéndose serio mientras pensaba en la posible solución.

Hinata aprovechó su descuido y se giró, encaminándose a su departamento.

—No sé tú, pero yo si quiero dormir adentro con fantasma o sin él.

—Pe-pero, Hinata… -la chica no hizo caso a su llamado y entró en la oscuridad de la puerta. Ésta cerró un poco la puerta para luego presionar el interruptor de la luz.

—Siempre he sabido que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad, pero creí que ya lo habías superado. –confesó con una media sonrisa posada en su rostro.

Naruto se sintió avergonzado, y más a regañadientes que nada, se metió al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora, con la luz encendida, todo se veía menos tenebroso.

La entrada, en donde se encontraba la cómoda, era un pequeño pasillo de no más de metro y medio de largo, el cual conducía a su vez a una exquisita sala bastante cálida y reconfortante. A su lado izquierdo había otro pasillo, un poco más largo, que dirigía a lo que parecía un estudio y biblioteca personal, y por ese mismo pasillo se encontraba una puerta que por su forma y decoración debía de ser la puerta que guardaba la cocina, en donde pudo notar que el foco estaba prendido. A su lado derecho desde el pasillo de la entrada, que era donde estaba, se podía apreciar que después de la sala y del mueble de los vinos había un comedor de madera formal para unas 8 personas, y aun más allá se podía apreciar otro pasillo que seguro llevaba a las habitaciones y baño. La decoración del lugar era un tanto sencilla, pero magnifico, igual que la dueña de éste. Había algunos cuadros preciosos que se podían apreciar mucho gracias a sus marcos negros que a su vez resaltaban en las paredes blancas.

Había una televisión pegada a la pared frente a la sala, y una mesa de cristal que era decorada por un florero en medio de los respectivos sillones. Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse quién le había dado esas flores, y se enojo consigo mismo al pensar que quizá Hinata tuviera algún pretendiente. Era inevitable. Hinata era muy bonita y su carácter era adorable, sería extraño que no tuviera tras sus huesos a más de algún hombre.

La peli azul se limitaba a observarlo, y cuando notó que el chico fruncía el ceño y no apartaba la mirada de algo que había en la sala, dirigió su mirada hacia ahí y se topó de frente con el ramo de rosas que Kiba le había regalado dos días atrás. Hasta ese momento no se le había pasado el qué diría Kiba si se llegase a enterar de que ella le había dado alojamiento a un amigo varón. El problema no era "el dar alojamiento", el problema es que "le había dado alojamiento a un VARÓN".

"_Que piense lo que quiera, Naruto es mi amigo y no lo iba a dejar en la calle" _pensó con detenimiento.

—Bonito lugar. –comentó el rubio con sinceridad.

Ella sonrió diciendo un bajo y leve "Gracias". Después ella se dirigió a la cocina a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el grito despavorido del chico la distrajera, y para su sorpresa notó que Naruto la seguía de cerca.

"_Miedoso"_ se burló mentalmente.

La ojiperla se encontraba poniéndose la pijama en el cuarto de baño que había en su habitación. Recordaba cómo había transcurrido el momento de preparar la cena y también cuando la comían. Jamás se imaginó que Naruto se ofreciera voluntariamente a ayudarle a preparar el ramen, ni mucho menos que se la pasaría tan bien aquella noche, en la que no había parado de reír por las ocurrencias del rubio. Era una suerte que ninguno de los dos se hubiera ahogado cuando comían.

Se lavó los dientes y se cepilló el cabello hasta dejarlo en una coleta.

Se observó un momento en el espejo, como lo haría cualquier mujer que tuviera una pisca de vanidad. Traía una pijama sencilla, de color morado, que consistía en una blusa sin mangas y un short que le llegaba a media pierna. Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió tonta y desvergonzada al ponerse esa pijama un tanto infantil y que a la vez dejaba bastante piel al descubierto mientras tenia a un chico en su apartamento, y no es que fuera la primera vez que el rubio durmiera bajo el mismo techo que ella, pues en su infancia/adolescencia lo hacía muy a menudo, pero, sin embargo, había una gran diferencia ahora, y no se refería a que ambos ya eran adultos, no, sino a que ya no estaban durmiendo en la casa de los Namikaze o de los Hyuga bajo la supervisión paterna, sino que estaban en la casa de ella, SOLOS.

Hinata se ruborizó de inmediato.

"_¿En qué estoy pensando? Soy una tonta" _

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos, que la sobresaltaron.

Naruto estaba tocando la puerta del baño en donde se encontraba la chica.

—Hinata, es enserio, tienes que tirar ese oso. Está poseído, y seguro que va a querer violarme durante la noche.

La chica suspiró divertida. Resultó que cuando fueron al cuarto en donde dormiría el rubio se encontraron con que en el suelo estaba un peluche de oso, que bien se pudo haber caído del librero que ahí había. Para varear el peluche se lo había regalado Kiba el día en que le pidió ser su novia. El "monstruo peludo y con garras que había abrazado la pierna de Naruto" no fue más que la caída de ese peluche.

Rió y negó con la cabeza. Tuvo que correr y sacarlo a rastras de su cuarto para vida de que éste saliera.

Media hora más tarde, Hinata yacía acostada plácidamente en su cama, y muy a pesar de que el foco ya estaba apagado, no se encontraba dormida.

De pronto, tocaron a su puerta, y sin esperar a que ella contestara algo, la puerta se abrió.

—Hi-Hinata, ¿estás dormida?

—No.

—S-sé q-que no estoy en con-diciones de pedirte algo más de lo que ya me has ofrecido, p-pero, en v-ver-dad ese oso me da mala espina. ¿Po-podría dor-mir con-contigo ésta noche?

El chico agradeció por primera vez en su vida que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pues de esa forma ella no vería el sonrojo que lo predominaba.

¿Dormir con ella? ¿En la misma cama? ¿Bajo las mismas sabanas? ¿Uno cerca del otro? ¿Cómo lo hacían los actores en las telenovelas?

"_¡Claro que no! Estaría mal, tú tienes novio y él se enfadaría si supiera que __**duermes**__ con un amigo. ¿Qué diría tu padre si se llegase a enterar que su primogénita hace eso? ¡Dile que no!" _Le reprochó su subconsciente, a lo que la chica contestó:

—So-solo esta noche.

"_¡Estúpida! Hasta parece que nunca me escuchas. Luego ¿porqué te pasan las cosas?" _

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja, y más tardaron el darle el _Sí_ que en lo que cerraba la puerta y corría hacia la cama matrimonial en la que dormía Hinata.

Se echó y cubrió con las sabanas, recostándose del lado izquierdo de la ojiperla quien, al parecer, tenía toda la voluntad de desmayarse. ¿En dónde rayos tenía la cabeza ese día?

"_Entre las piernas" _refunfuñó su amargado subconsciente.

2:47 am.

Llevaba casi 3 horas acostada en esa cama, con ese hombre, y no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba nerviosa, inquieta, y por increíble que parezca, ansiosa. Hasta ella misma creía que había rotó su propio record del tiempo en que podía estar sonrojada sin parar.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, quien parecía estar en su quinto sueño, y suspiró. Se veía realmente tierno. Su cara estaba relajada y hermosa. Creyó por un momento haber visto al mismo niño hiperactivo de 8 años al que conoció en una plaza comercial cerca de un parque, perdido.

Sonrió de medio lado. Esos recuerdos se le antojaban tan lejos y, al mismo tiempo, tan cercanos… ¿qué tanto había pasado desde aquel entonces? ¿17 años? ¿18, Quizá? … habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, siempre más unidos y aferrados que una tortuga a su caparazón. Y cuando se fue, todo había sido muy duro. Enfrentarse a la realidad solos, por separado, sin la compañía testaruda del otro, era un camino muy difícil.

Recordó con nostalgia el día en que Naruto había llegado corriendo a la escuela, porque aparte de que había llegado tarde al salón, se le podía notar a leguas de distancias que había llorado. Ese día se había mostrado muy serio y callado, lo cual era muy raro en el chico más alborotador y latoso del salón. Hasta los mismos profesores, incluidos Kakashi sensei y Kurenai sensei, estaban preocupados.

Ese día, Naruto no había hablado con Hinata, ni siquiera se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada, y cuando por fin salieron del horario de clases, la acompañó a su casa como siempre hacia, pero esta vez en silencio.

"— _**¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Hoy no me mandaste ninguna bolita de papel para tener mi atención en clase. –le dijo mirando cualquier reacción que éste pudiera tener, pero el rubio tan solo se limitó a lanzar un largo suspiro.**_

—_**No tenía ganas.**_

_**La chica de 15 años arrugó el ceño, preocupada. Ese chico que tenía a su lado no era el mismo chico de siempre, ahora se mostraba lejano y frio.**_

—_**Sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿verdad? **_

—_**Lo sé. –resopló agachando todavía más la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla- Es solo que… no sé cómo decirlo, Hina. –su tonó era deprimente, lo que impulsó a la chica a colocarse frente a él, interrumpiéndole el paso.**_

— _**¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le interrogó. El rubio la miró a los ojos por primera vez aquel día, y sintió que se derrumbaba de nuevo. Sabia de sobra que ella podía ver más allá de la máscara fría que él tenía en ese momento, por lo que teóricamente estaba desnudo frente a ella. **_

—_**Me voy, Hinata. Me voy de Konoha por tiempo indefinido. –para este momento la cara de la chica se había descompuesto- Mi padre tiene que arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa de la familia en Inglaterra, y nos mudaremos. Por lo que me explicó mi mamá, tal vez no regresemos nunca.**_

_**Y solo bastaron esas palabras para que la chica sintiera que un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima." **_

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, acostada, observando su rostro con detenimiento. Él estaba ahí. No era un sueño, esta vez no.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando él abrió los ojos y la miraba entretenido. Se veía tan concentrada que le casi le dio pena interrumpirla. Casi.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

La ojiperla salió de su ensoñación de golpe. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba observándole?

—Pues, la verdad es que no. T-tengo un poco de frio. –mintió.

— ¿Tienes más cobijas guardadas por ahí? Si quieres yo puedo ir por ellas.

—N-no te preocupes. Estoy bien. –y sin más, se colocó boca arriba y cerró los ojos avergonzada por haber sido descubierta en su delito.

El rubio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su anfitriona pasará frio por su culpa, por lo que se quitó la parte de la cobija que estaba bajo su poder y la colocó de tal forma que la cubriera. La chica, al sentir este acto, abrió nuevamente los ojos, desconcertada.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tapándote. –le respondió sonriendo. Ella pestañeó captando el mensaje.

—P-pero tú pasaras frio.

—Ya te dije. Soy hombre, no me pasara nada.

—No quiero que te de una buena gripe por mi culpa. Cúbrete. En serio, Naruto, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Por supuesto.

El chico, aun no muy convencido, se volvió a tapar con la cobija, sin embargo, en cuanto notó que su niña de ojos plateados cerró los ojos, se vio en la obligación de tomar una decisión severa, que podría tener dos resultado: uno era que Hinata lo golpeara, y el otro, era que lo aceptara a la buena. Rogó porque fuera la segunda.

Se acercó a la muchacha y colocó cuidadosamente su pierna izquierda por sobre las de ella, a la vez que ponía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la pequeña y perfecta cintura de ésta, abrazándola.

La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. La sangre se le subió en tiempo record a las mejillas, y su cuerpo se entumió.

— ¿Te incomodo? –Preguntó ingenuo el muchacho- Perdón, tan solo no quería que pasaras frio. –se disculpó mientras con un deje de tristeza quitaba su pierna, pero cuando iba a retirar el brazo de su cintura, ella lo detuvo.

—N-no te preocupes, Naruto. Pu-puedes quedarte así. N-no me incomodas, es solo que es ra-ro. N-no e-estoy acostumbrada a esto. –maldito tartamudeo.

Naruto sonrió y volvió felizmente a apretujarla contra sí. Definitivamente esa noche dormiría como un bebé.

Hinata, sin embargo, no sabía por qué había dicho lo que dijo, pero una parte de sí se sentía dichosa por eso. No supo muy bien si después se quedó dormida o se desmayó, pero el punto es que perdió la consciencia.

¿Cómo habían terminado en esto?

Qué tal quedó? Bueno, creo que puedo hacer un mejor trabajo, pero esperen y se sorprenderán. Después de todo, no todo en la vida es color rosa.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios ^^


	3. Un impulso idiota

Hola gente! espero que les siga gustando éste fic, aquí les dejo el tercer capi. Disfrutenlo :)

**Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

**Todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia y/o desarrollo de este fic es creado por mí.**

Capitulo 3. Un impulso idiota

"_**Hinata Hyuga, una joven de no más de 15 años, había llegado corriendo al aeropuerto de Konoha. Toda ella estaba empapada en sudor, puesto que se las había tenido que ingeniar para escapar del colegio, brincarse la barda, y llegar al aeropuerto sin tomar siquiera un taxi, pues había olvidado coger su dinero de la mochila que había dejado en la escuela. **_

_**Agitada y cansada, movía la cabeza hacia todas direcciones con desesperación.**_

_**Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que decirle todo lo que por tanto tiempo había ocultado. Si no lo hacía ahora, jamás lo haría, y no podía darse ese lujo.**_

_**El vuelo de los Namikaze rumbo a Inglaterra salía a las 11:15 de la mañana.**_

_**Hinata le hecho una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Eran apenas las 10:57. Podía lograrlo. Si aun no abordaban, podía encontrarlos. Siguió corriendo por todo el aeropuerto hasta que a lo lejos divisó una cabellera pelirroja que poseía una mujer alta y esbelta, quien no podía ser nadie más que Kushina-san, la mamá de Naruto.**_

_**La joven se acercó a la mujer pelirroja, la tomó del hombro e hizo que se girara.**_

—_**Hi-Hinata, ¡qué sorpresa! –Dijo alegre la mujer mientras abrazaba a la pequeña- Creí que Hiashi-baka te había prohibido faltar a clase, y que por lo tanto, no vendrías a despedirte de nosotros.**_

—_**Pues no cambio de opinión, pero aun así he venido. **_

—_**Espera, -dijo la mujer mayor separándose del abrazo de la joven- ¿te has brincado clases para estar aquí? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. ¿Quién diría que la tan responsable y educada primogénita Hyuga se haría la pinta para estar ahí con ellos?**_

—_**Bu-bueno, y-yo, p-pues –no pudo continuar. Agachó la cara y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior- Por favor, no les diga a mis padres. **_

_**Kushina abrió todavía más lo ojos (si es que eso todavía se podía), asombrándose de que la chica ni siquiera haya querido poner una excusa como seguramente su hijo Naruto haría. Sonrió, complacida.**_

—_**Descuida, tu secreto está muy bien guardado conmigo. –La chica levantó el rostro y le mostró una ligera sonrisa.- Ahora, veamos, ¿por qué razón la princesita Hyuga habría venido, aun en contra de la voluntad de sus padres? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Por Naruto-chibi!**_

_**La chica se sonrojó. ¿Acaso era tan notorio lo que sentía por el rubio? No, claro que no. Seguramente Kushina lo había dicho porque eran los mejores amigos, claro.**_

—_**Acerté ¿cierto, Hina? –la nombrada asintió- Bueno, pues lamento decirte que mi hijo y Minato fueron a comprar unas golosinas antes de subir al avión, pero no tardan. **_

_**Y en eso estaban cuando dos cabelleras rubias, una poco más alta que la otra, comenzaban a asomarse entre la multitud. **_

_**Naruto, al ver a su querida amiga ahí, con el uniforme azul marino del colegio, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la corbata desecha, sintió como todo lo que había a su alrededor desaparecía. **_

_**¿Qué hacia ella ahí? No es que no quisiera que estuviera, pero ella siempre había sido muy correcta, y jamás faltaría a clase. Sin embargo, si eso no era una ilusión, que deseaba que no lo fuera, ella había faltado a clase por él y por nadie más. Tragó saliva. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente como nunca antes. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmesí. Su cerebro olvidó cómo hablar. El tiempo se había detenido.**_

—_**Ve por ella, campeón –le susurró Minato a la vez que empuja a su hijo. Lo mismo hizo Kushina con la peli azul, y ambos se excusaron diciendo que irían a ver cuánto faltaba para abordar el avión. Dejándolos solos.**_

_**El rubio menor tragó saliva. ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Ya se habían despedido el día anterior, entre lágrimas y risas, así que ahora ¿de qué hablarían? **_

_**Se rascó nervioso la nuca al ver que Hinata le estaba dando la oportunidad de iniciar la conversación. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella comenzó a hablar.**_

—_**Na-Naru-Naruto, -agachó la cabeza para evitar que el nombrado pudiera ver sus ojos, para evitar que pudiera descifrar su alma.- Yo… tan solo… quería verte. Yo... –pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por los cálidos brazos del chico, quien la envolvió.**_

—_**También te voy a extrañar mucho, Hina. –le besó la cabeza con extremada delicadeza, como si temiera que se desintegrara.**_

_**La chica no dijo nada, se limito a seguir en la posición en la que estaban, correspondiendo al abrazo con igual cariño.**_

_**Ella sabía que tenía que decírselo, que tenía que gritarle todo lo que sentía, pero simplemente las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Lo único que quería en ese momento era quedarse así para toda la vida… lástima que el tiempo siempre giraba en su contra. **_

— _**¿Puedes hacerme un favor, Hina? –esas sencillas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación. Se separó lo suficiente del chico para mirarle directamente a los ojos, y al hacerlo, notó con suprema extrañes que el muchacho estaba sonrojado, no más que ella claro, nadie le ganaba en los sonrojos a ella, pero aun así era muy raro en él. Levantó una ceja en un intento de cuestionarlo sin palabras- Veras, no quiero verme como un aprovechado ¿sabes? Pero ya que quizá no nos volvamos a ver en un largo rato, yo… yo no quisiera… bueno, es que querría… tu sabes… prefiero que sea con mi mejor amiga antes de con una desconocida y… pues… ¿q-qué dices?**_

— _**¿Ah? –musitó perpleja. Realmente no había entendido nada.**_

—_**M-me refiero a… tu sabes… prefiero ha-hacerlo contigo antes que con alguien más… -miró que la chica arrugaba el ceño sin entender. Él se limito a resoplar. Tenía que ser más claro.- Es que… y-yo nunca he besado a nadie, lo sabes, así que me preguntaba si… si querrías ser tú la que le quitara la virginidad a mis labios… ¿qué dices? –Cuánto trabajo le había costado decir eso en un tono casual y no desesperado como en verdad quería decirlo. Ella se sonrojó aun más, lo cual le preocupó- P-pero si le estabas reservando tu primer beso a alguien más, pues… comprenderé –se excusó, pero por dentro estaba que se moría.- Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte y…**_

—_**Sí. –susurró casi inaudiblemente. Hinata no sabía muy bien qué había dicho, pero la palabra mágica había fluido así como así. Después de todo ¿Cuántas veces en la vida se te podía presentar la oportunidad de besar sin compromisos al chico que te gusta? **_

_**Algo cálido invadió el pecho de ambos. Se miraron fijamente, y sin saber con exactitud lo que irían a hacer, se fueron acercando poco a poco, tímidos, con los corazones latiéndoles 10 veces más rápido de lo normal. **_

—_**Hinata, yo… -pero antes de que el rubio pudiera arrepentirse de eso, la chica le terminó por plantar el más dulce beso jamás existente, hasta el momento, que alguien pudiera dar. **_

_**Él la tomó por la cintura, ella colocó torpemente sus brazos en el pecho masculino. **_

_**El beso era sencillo, pero aun así les provocó millones de cosquillas en el estomago. Una sensación exquisita. **_

_**En ese momento, Hinata comenzó a escuchar con enfado un ruido molesto. ¿Quién querría estropearles ese instante tan maravilloso?**_

_**El ruido se comenzó a hacer más latoso, hasta llegar al punto en que tuvo que abrir los ojos (los cuales no supo cuándo cerró) y vio… vio…"**_

"_Estúpido despertador" _pensó mientras estiraba el brazo y le daba un par de golpes para que se callara.

Se talló los ojos.

Otra vez había soñado con ese recuerdo. Ese dulce recuerdo de cuando le entregó por las buenas su primer beso a Naruto.

Estaba decidida a dormir 5 minutos más, después de todo estaba muy cómoda, calientita, como nunca antes. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

Había un tercer brazo, más grueso, musculoso y moreno que las de ella, que la rodeaba apretadamente por la cintura atrayéndola inconscientemente a… ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué era eso?!...

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe al momento de que los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaran por su cabeza.

Ósea que Naruto estaba ahí, con ella, en su casa, en su cuarto, en SU cama… por lo que esa "cosa" que apenas y rozaba su espalda baja no era otra cosa más que… su… am… ¿amiguito?

La chica saltó de inmediato de la cama, cayendo de sentadillas al suelo, asustada. Más que despierta, en realidad.

Naruto, por su parte, se despertó cuando sintió que le faltaba algo… ¡y ahí estaba!... vio a Hinata con ojos divertidos… ¿qué hacia ella en el suelo?

—Na-Na-Naruto, v-voy a bañarme. –dijo más que avergonzada. Fue a su guarda ropa, cogió algunas prendas y se metió al baño de su cuarto.

El rubio no entendió nada, pero decidió que era hora de levantarse, además de que no podía ser un ingrato, tendría que por lo menos ayudarle a Hinata con el desayuno.

Se puso de pie.

Qué bien había dormido.

—

Hinata salió del baño con el cabello mojado, con una blusa formal blanca y un pantalón de vestir, descalza, pero para cuando se fijó, Naruto ya no estaba en su habitación, lo cual agradeció en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aun no sabría cómo mirarlo, seguía avergonzada.

Se puso zapatos, se cepillo el cabello, y salió de ahí con dirección a la cocina.

Para su sorpresa, encontró la mesa puesta junto a un bien servido desayuno, sin mencionar que su corazón se enterneció al ver a su rubio favorito con el mandil de conejo rosa que ella utilizaba.

—Gracias, no tenias porqué hacerlo, pero gracias Naruto.

El nombrado la miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se quitó el mandil, colocándolo en su lugar, para luego acercarse a una de las sillas y retirarla amablemente para permitir que Hinata se sentara. Ella obedeció a su orden no dicha, y se sentó, sintiéndose una princesa frente a su príncipe. Él se sentó frente a ella, y sin más, comenzó a comer lo más educadamente que podía su instinto animal.

— ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar, Hinata? Tal vez podríamos ir a cenar, en forma de agradecimiento por dejarme quedar aquí.

La chica pestañeó varias veces antes de tener la capacidad de contestar.

—A las 6. Eso si mi jefe no se enoja y me obliga a salir más tarde. –Comenzó a comer y, para su sorpresa, la comida sabía muy bien.- Pero no tienes que sentirte obligado a nada. Para mí es un placer tenerte aquí. De esa forma no me sentiré tan sola en este lugar que durante las noches parece hacerse más grande. –sonrió amablemente, con un curioso color carmesí posado en sus mejillas.

—Insisto, Hina. Además no lo hago por obligación. Di que sí. –puso cara de borrego a medio morir, haciéndola reír. Hace tanto que no veía esa cara…

—De acuerdo. Acepto. Pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Déjame pagar. –apenas lo pronunció cuando el chico se puso a hacer su tan típico drama.

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡¿Y en verdad crees que te lo permitiré?! Yo pago y punto, Hina. Las damas tienen prohibido hasta intentar siquiera pagar algo cuando están en una cita…

— ¿Cita?

—Ah… eh… bueno, sería como una cita, entre amigos, claro, pero sea como sea, no permitiré que pagues. Eso no está a discusión. –agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien. –aceptó rodando los ojos. Ese seguía siendo su mismo Naruto terco de siempre.

32 minutos más tarde Hinata salió del apartamento, dejándole las llaves al rubio para que éste sacara una copia y así cada quien pudiera salir y entrar cuando quisieran sin tener que atenerse al otro. Después de todo, Naruto no tenía que atender su cita de negocios con sus próximos socios ese día.

—

La primogénita del clan Hyuga iba manejando su automóvil con una sonrisita estúpida incrustada en sus labios.

Se sentía feliz. Plena.

Nadie, ni siquiera su mismísimo santo Hitler que tenia por jefe arruinaría su felicidad ese día.

Nadie… o bueno, casi nadie.

De repente, se empezó a escuchar una canción, el cual provenía del celular de la chica, quien metió la mano en la bolsa que estaba en el asiento del copiloto y comenzó a buscar a tientas su móvil. Cuando lo encontró, no se molestó en revisar quién era, tan solo se limitó a contestar. Gran error.

— ¿Si? Habla Hinata.

—Mi amor, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?

Esa voz… esa voz fue suficiente para hacerla caer de golpe a la fría realidad de cemento que tenia debajo de su nube rosa.

—Kiba –respondió secamente-. Hola, amanecí –_"Abrazada al hombre que hasta la fecha se robó mi corazón" _ pensó para sus adentros, pero por obvios motivos no le diría eso a su novio- bien. Dormí como un bebé. ¿Y tú?

—Me alegro. ¿Yo? No pude dormir.

— ¿Por?

—Porque estuve pensando en ti. –confesó el chico detrás de la línea, haciendo enfadar a la chica. _"¿Pensando en mi? Más bien pensando en lo que podrías hacerme teniéndome debajo de tuyo" _pensó con amargura.

—Qué tierno, Kiba.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

Y aquí venia. La misma pregunta que le hacía a diario.

Resopló disimuladamente irritada.

—Perdón, Kiba, ya sé que últimamente te he cancelado mucho, pero hoy también estaré ocupada. –Agradeció haber recordado que tenía una cita con su Naruto- Lo siento.

—Prácticamente ya ni nos vemos, Hinata. –se quejó el moreno. - ¿Y mañana? ¿También estarás ocupada mañana? –dijo molesto.

— ¿Mañana? Pues, no sé. Todo depende del trabajo que tenga.

— ¿Y el sábado? ¿Qué me dices del sábado?

— ¿El sábado? –repitió haciendo memoria.- Creo que le prometí a Hanabi ir al cine y a los videojuegos de la plaza para pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, últimamente ya tampoco la he visto. Se quedará a dormir. –añadió. En eso, se dio cuenta de que no tendría dónde meter a Hanabi… bueno, no dudaba de que Naruto le cediera la habitación, aunque en realidad el chico no había dormido en ella, pero… ¿entonces dónde dormiría Naruto?... ni hablar de que durmiera Naruto con ella mientras Hanabi estuviera de visita. Sería todo un escándalo.

— ¿Y el domingo? –sonó cansado. Odiaba las negativas.

—Pues Hanabi seguirá en mi casa…

— ¡Hanabi se las puede arreglar solas una tarde, Hinata! Ya no es una niñita de 12 años a quién tengas que cuidar para que no se queme. Ya tiene 20. –se exasperó.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que tienes razón. –susurró débilmente.

— ¿Entonces? ¿El domingo está bien?

—Supongo. –respondió sin mucho ánimo- Pero solo un par de horas, no quisiera dejar a mi hermana sola por mucho tiempo.

—Bien. –bufó- Nos vemos el domingo, amorcito.

—Hasta entonces.

Colgó el teléfono.

Si Kiba llegaba a descubrir que Naruto había dormido con ella, se le iba a armar.

—

Había llegado a casa con éxito y a la hora justa.

Su jefe estaba de buenas ese día, por lo que no le costó nada de trabajo salir a la hora que se supone siempre debería de salir.

Estacionó el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo, se apeó de él y se dirigió tranquilamente al elevador. Llegó a su piso, y al pararse frente a la puerta de su departamento rebuscó en su bolso las llaves, pero no las encontraba… ¿dónde las había metido?

Instantáneamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabellera rubia y sonrisa zorruna.

—Solo tenías que tocar. –le dijo burlándose, a lo que ella rodó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que tocar en su propia casa.

—Al parecer ya estás listo para irnos.

—Así es. –Se hizo a un lado para que pasara- Pero si aun no tienes hambre, podemos esperar.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me muero de hambre! –respondió entusiasmada mientras dejaba su bolsa y su maletín sobre uno de los sillones. – Solo espera a que me cambie.

—Pero si así te ves más que perfecta, Hina. Te ves como toda una sexy ejecutiva.

La peli azul se sonrojo notoriamente ante el cumplido, sintiéndose tonta por ello.

—

La velada se había pasado de maravilla.

Naruto no paraba de hacerla reír, llegando a tal punto en que la gente que también estaba cenando ahí se les quedara mirando como bichos raros. Pero ni a Hinata ni a Naruto les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Hinata descubrió que su amigo había ido en una ocasión a esquiar en nieve, pero no le quedaron ganas de volver a ir, puesto que, aparte de que se había caído infinidad de veces porque la colina estaba muy parada, una mini avalancha lo había alcanzado y enterrado un metro bajo la nieve, lo que le causo claustrofobia… el chico era bastante claustrofóbico, por lo que pudo deducir.

Naruto, por su parte, encontró asombroso el que Hinata aun no aprendiera a nadar, así que, como buen amigo y compañero, le ofreció enseñarle cuando pudiera regresar nuevamente a Konoha dentro de un par de meses más, a lo que ella aceptó nerviosa.

Regresaron al departamento a las 10:30 pm, por lo que se dedicaron a cambiarse de ropa por una cómoda pijama.

Hinata, antes de retirarse a dormir, se aseguró de sacar al peluche de felpa del cuarto en donde dormiría el rubio, y lo colocó en el baño del pasillo, amarrado con 3 sogas, por petición del chico. Algo que fue absolutamente patético y exagerado.

Una vez la peli azul llegara y se tirara en su cama, sintió una soledad invadir su pecho… ¿qué era lo que sucedía? ¡Ella siempre había dormido sola! Bueno… excepto cuando su hermanita Hanabi tenía miedo, pero eso era punto y aparte… ¿porqué ahora sentía que su cama era demasiado grande para una sola persona?... el hecho de que Naruto hubiera dormido con ella una sola vez no había cambiado nada ¿verdad? No necesitaba de él para dormir. Claro que no. Estúpida.

"_Ya duérmete"_ se regañó internamente a la decima vuelta que daba en la cama.

Miró el reloj: 11:43 pm.

Suspiró.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

"_¡Solo fue una noche! ¡Eso no tiene que intervenir en la gran educación que por 25 años he mantenido de dormir SOLA!" _

Se puso una mano sobre la frente. Tenía que ir a despejarse.

Se levantó y salió sigilosamente hacia la cocina, con intensión de tomar un poco de agua, pero cuando estuvo afuera de ésta se fijó en que la luz estaba encendida.

Extrañada, fue al mini bar y regresó con una botella de vino casi vacía. Si alguien estaba en su casa se llevaría una enorme sorpresa.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarle la botella a la sombra que había dentro de la habitación, se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía la sombra.

El rubio la miró con cara interrogante.

— ¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso? –señaló la botella.

—Ah… nada, nada, es solo protección personal…

— ¿Protección personal? –Preguntó en medio de una carcajada- No me digas que pretendías defenderte de un violador o un rufián con eso.

—No te burles. –le reprochó.

—De acuerdo, Hina, pero ¿verdaderamente creíste que alguien se metería a tu depa sabiendo que tienes a todo un hombre durmiendo en tu casa?

—Pues no veo porqué no. Aunque tenga a "todo un hombre" durmiendo en mi casa, ese "todo hombre" tiene el sueño más pesado que una roca, así que no me serviría de mucho.

La miró ceñudo. Ese comentario no era muy halagador que digamos.

— ¿No tienes sueño? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—No es eso. Tengo mucho sueño, pero no puedo dormir, así que vine a tomar agua o leche o lo que sea que me caiga de peso. –respondió mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador y lo abría descuidadamente.

—Que coincidencia. Yo vine por lo mismo. ¿Te gustaría que preparara chocolate caliente, Hina?

—Pues… si no es mucha molestia…

— ¡Claro que no! Solo dame unos minutos.

El rubio preparo el chocolate y ambos se lo bebieron en un silencio bastante cómodo, el cual se interrumpió cuando la chica se levantó y puso su taza en el fregadero.

—Me iré a dormir, Naruto, sino no rendiré mañana.

Él asintió despreocupadamente.

Ella estaba a medio camino de salir de la cocina cuando un impulso idiota la hizo detenerse.

— ¿Sabes? H-hoy tam-bien e-está haciendo un poco de frio… ¿qui-quisieras alguna otra manta para cubrirte?

—Pues…

—Aunque s-si qui-quieres p-puedes dormir en mi cama… solo por hoy.-agregó apresuradamente. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello?

—De acuerdo. –Respondió gustoso.- En seguida voy.

La chica asintió y sin mirarle a la cara, se marchó.

Naruto lavó los trastes utilizados y sin que nadie le dijera nada, se puso a brincar y a gritar sigilosamente su buena suerte. Bailaba en un ritual tan ridículo que le daría risa a cualquiera. Unos minutos más tarde, se aclaró la garganta y se calmó, para después dirigirse con cara de bobo a la habitación de su querida mejor amiga.

—

Música.

Jodida música… ¿Por qué osaba despertarlo de manera tan abrupta?

Se maldijo entre dientes por seguir teniendo la misma manía de poner el celular bajo la almohada para contestar si le llamaban a media noche por algo de emergencia.

Metió la mano por instinto debajo de la almohada, encontró el celular y se lo colocó en la oreja derecha sin fijarse quién le llamaba.

— ¿Hola? –contestó adormilado, sin abrir los ojos.

Pero nadie de la otra línea le respondía.

— ¿Hola? –volvió a repetir con la misma pereza que antes. Al no escuchar nada, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando en eso escuchó una tímida voz del otro lado.

— ¿K-Kiba?

— ¿Kiba? –repitió sin entender- No. Se ha equivocado de numero, señorita. –iba a colgar cuando la voz le volvió a interrumpir.

—No me he equivocado de número. ¿Eres Kiba o no? Porque si no es así no encuentro razón para que contestes ese teléfono. ¿Quién eres?

—Me llamo Naruto.

La chica se quedó callada por unos segundos antes de poder pronunciar nada.

— ¿N-Na-ru-to Namikaze?

—El mismo.

— ¿El mismo Naruto cabezón y latoso que disfrutaba de esconderme los juguetes cuando iba de visita a mi casa?

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en la casa de mi hermana?! –Se exaltó, haciendo que el rubio tirara el celular del susto, el cual había cogido nuevamente sin mucho esfuerzo- ¡¿Qué no se supone que estabas en Inglaterra?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y, especialmente, ¿qué haces en el depa de Hina? Hay cosas que se llaman HOTELES. Y,… espera, ¿por qué contestaste el celular de Hinata? ¿Dónde está ella? O no me digas que… ¡eres un maldito animal! ¡Estás durmiendo en la misma cama que ella ¿verdad?! –Naruto a estas alturas ya estaba rojo- ¡ella siempre deja su celular bajo la almohada, y esa es la única explicación que le encuentro a que me hayas contestado tu!

— ¡No! –respondió más que despierto- T-te estás e-equivocando Hanabi. Yo… no estoy dur-durmiendo en la cama con Hina, ¿cómo crees? Sería incapaz. –en eso sintió que algo se movía sobre su abdomen. Fue en ese momento en el que fue consciente de que Hinata tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos atados a su fornido abdomen. Se sonrojó todavía más- E-es q-que ella dejó su móvil en la sala. Sí, eso. Y yo lo escuché primero y vine a contestar.

—Espera… ¿en qué cuarto estás durmiendo?

—En el de las flores…

— ¡Ese cuarto es mío! ¡Ahora si te voy a matar! ¡Haz profanado mi habitación!

—Haber, haber. Yo no le vi nombre a la puerta, así que…

— ¡No me importa! Ese es mi cuarto. ¡Quiero hablar con Hinata AHORA!

—Yo también te extrañé. –respondió irónico.

No era que no se quisieran, pero pelearse era su única manera de demostrarse cariño, por lo que ya se había convertido en una tradición que, al parecer, no había cambiado con los años.

—No me trates de cambiar la conversación, Namikaze. Pásame a mi hermana.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Naruto miró el reloj. Eran las 6:13 am. Se lamentó tener que despertar a ese ángel caído del cielo llamada Hinata, ya que ésta se levantaba a las 6:35 am.

En cuanto el rubio le informó quién la llamaba, la chica se levantó de un brinco y cogió el móvil a toda prisa. Su hermanita no estaría nada feliz.

CONTINUARÁ...

—

N/A: qué tal va quedando?

Realmente no esperaba actualizar, otra vez, tan pronto, pero no me ha costado nada de trabajo hacerlo, espero que les guste...

la proxima semana tengo semana de examenes, por lo q no sé con exactitud si pueda subir esos dias...

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y me dan su apoyo, y tambien a los que leen.

Bueno, sin más, HASTA LA PROXIMA! Espero sus reviews!


End file.
